monkey_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Monkey City
Bloons Monkey City is a city-building simulation game where players can build their city by capturing land and constructing buildings. There are lots of things you can do from building to attacking other people. The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by capturing tiles. To capture a tile, the player must defend against waves of bloons using towers and survive with at least one life remaining. When a player first starts Bloons Monkey City, they will start off with 2 Dart Monkeys, however, more towers can be gained by purchasing the tower's specific building and placing it on a tile that has been captured, you also unlock upgrades different to most bloons games, to unlock upgrades you must research them in upgrade buildings for City Cash, although some require special buildings such as the Centre Of Camo Countermeasures. Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city centre, the difficulty of the level increases, such as more rounds with stronger bloons. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The difficulty of each piece of land relative to the player's level and choice of buildings can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from one coloured in dot (trivial) to five coloured in dots (very hard) or five dark colored dots (impoppable). Some tracks on certain tiles are notably more difficult than others, and thus those tiles will have a slightly higher difficulty rating than tiles near it. Most tiles will restrict a player from using one or two towers, such as water tiles, where one can not use Ninja Monkey towers or Bomb Shooter towers (Excluding the special mission 'Shipwreck' or 'Sub Alliance' in Mobile) Once the player's city reaches level 9, they can attack other players and be attacked by other players. To attack other people, the player must build a Bloontonium Generator, a Bloontonium Storage Tank, and a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility. Once all three buildings have been built and some Bloontonium has been generated by the Bloontonium Generator, the player can attack other players. To start an attack, the player must click the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then choose if they want to quickly attack a random person or attack one of their friends. Once chosen, the player will be able to choose the strength of their attack and which bloon will be the strongest bloon. The higher the strength and bloon type are, the more Bloontonium is required, and may even requireBloonstones. After the strength and highest bloon type is selected, the player must click 'Go!' and the attack will be sent. If the attack is successful, the player who sent it will get a reward. If the player has been attacked, they can defend against the attack by clicking the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then clicking on the attack in the 'Pending Attack' section. Defending against the attack is done the same way as capturing a tile; the player must place towers to defend against the bloon waves (which are actually merged into one, long wave like Apopalypse Mode, however you still get the 100 cash from each round), and survive with at least one life remaining. An update on February 2nd, 2014 was released, in which some trivial graphic changes were made, as well as a new feature entirely: the player is able to pay 5 at any time in a battle to either double the players towers' speed (similar to MIB Call to Arms) or allow the player to place a stack of 20 the same way Road Spikes can be placed, and the game even warns the player when a huge rush is coming and suggests to use the speed boost. Another update on February 20th, 2014 allowed players to select a new mode when completing tiles or MvM attacks, Hardcore Mode. For normal tiles, it will give players double cash and if they have no lives lost, 10. However, on MvM defences the rewards expand to double bloontonium, even to including salvage bloontonium from losses. Another update on March 4th. 2014 allowed players to request or give Supply Drops from Ninja Kiwi friends. Supply drops can be used in a MvM tile or normal tile. It is like the tier 4 upgrade for the Sniper Monkey, "Supply Drop" which makes an Monkey Ace fly over and drop a crate full of money except that the plane called by the Sniper Monkey is a x-3 ace, while the Supply drops from friends are dropped by a 4-x Monkey Ace A new update was being re-released on June 23rd. Named "Contested Territory" since it was closed for repairs on June 6. In it you compete with up to five other cities created by other players to conquer and hold a special territory, with the winner receiving in-game rewards. A new update was released July 30, 2014 featuring premium buildings that can be purchased with NK Coins. Their purpose is to merely decorate a city. A new update was released on October 10, 2014 featuring the option of start a new city in a new "Bloon Dunes" land. The first land is now named "Grassy Pass". In Bloon Dunes there's new special missions, new items, new tracks and includes the new "Engineer Workshop" that bring access to the Monkey Engineer by the first time on Bloons Monkey City. This new city can be unlocked at rank 15 in the first city. Also, there's new artworks featured for the different towers and D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey. A new update was released on November 21, 2014. This featured the addition of quality controls and Non-StopMode. Another update, released on August 18 2015, Banana Farm Levels 3-5 and Monkey Bank Levels 6-8 became accessible. This made Banana Farms and Monkey Banks able to generate and hold more City Cash than before. See Banana Farm Monkey Knowledge Packs Another update on March 12th, 2015 features Monkey Knowledge Books which allows leveling up to 15 of every tower type, including the return of Bloon Sabotage, Monkey Tycoon, and a new book which upgrades 4th Tier Activated Abilities. EXP from them is granted from Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs which include up to 4 cards per box. The cards are rated from Common to Legendary(?) and give XP for the tower the card shows. By adding XP to these towers, you can make them more powerful and/or cheaper. You can get Monkey Knowledge Packs by capturing tiles, treasure chests, and even milestones in contested territory. Common grants 10 XP, Uncommon grants 30, Rare 80, and Legendary 250.